scenefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
F0rpaxe
Ficheiro:Logo.gif F0rpaxe foi um grupo liderado por M1cr0chip, um jovem português, que inconformado com as perseguições do FBI aos hackers dos EUA atacou dezenas de servidores .gov (entre os quais o servidor do pentágono, casa branca, etc.) como aviso ao FBI. Este grupo foi criticado essencialmente por supostos grupos crackers portugueses da altura (1999/2000), outros crackers/lamers individuais, mas também pela imprensa e particularmente pelo jornalista Paulo Querido. Apesar de descoberta a identidade de m1cr0chip, e investigação da PJ e FBI, este não sofreu qualquer punição pelo governo português nem americano, tendo terminado ataques aos servidores americanos e também portugueses por volta do ano 2000. Para justificar os seus ataques, f0rpaxe apresentou a seguinte declaração: «F0rpaxe needs to inform all people what is going on. At this moment and for what we know, F0rpaxe is the only Portuguese group that is executing massiv attacks on edu, gov , mil, com,servers. Maybe this is the reason why F0rpax is now being wanted by PJ (Portuguese police) and some international organizations like FBI and Interpol. While we had been away for a few days we had watch several events on the Portuguese media whitch in a certain way implicates F0rpaxe. Some newspapers reported that PJ is now doing their homework together with FBI to lock down "Hackers" who aleggely are involved on US hacks. Also PJ is now our BIG BROTHER since they are gathering efforts to make a net surveillence over POrtugual. For what it seems they have the help of Portuguese ISP's like Telapac. Their goal is to track down hackers... In an article of "EuroNoticias" they call hackers to the ones who use trojans to steal accounts (l0l). If PJ thinks that this is their biggest problem then that info about working together with the FBI is a bulshit... Portugal is now passing through serious or hilarious actions.. IF the goal of PJ is to track down people who use trojans to steal accounts then they have to arrest all population. We think that this isn't their main goal since F0rpaxe had been informed that PJ is trying to get solide proofs that we are the responsables for all those hacks. PJ doesn't scare anyone. IF FBI is really working together with PJ then they are doing this only because of us...most certainly to erase us from the system... FBI had been mounting schemes to track us down.... FBI had already tried to pretend being Iron-Lungs to get info about our current hacks, if we still had acess to gov servers, if we had copyed military databases and all that sort of things... The real I-L reported that the fake I-L wasn't him. The guy was always asking things and we just ignored...it could be just a lamer trying to get some info about us... But then the attemptives to track us down started: the guy started to contact people who are closed to F0rpaxe ,like some fo attrition staff, in order to get our contact like phone etc... They even asked some o them to phone us.... When they realized that we had discover they started trying to get info from all those who surround us...a few days later an article on a newspapper reported that FBI and PJ were (or are?) working together... We don't know if all this is the truth or only a misunderstanding but one thing we know FBI really want us bad and they will do anything to caught us. We think that FBI doesn't want us just because of all the hacks but to show that they have the authoritie to arrest hackers of other country's. Although they need the permissions of the government and that isn't easy. They should be tired of making American Hackers life miserable and now they want to do the same with us....... As we told before we had been away for a while because things were starting to be pretty bad. Groups who work on the shadow Some groups just disappear but they don't disappear trully..They start working on the shadow because FEDS are always ready to take them down...We thought that it would't happen that with us but sooner or later we will need to go back to where we belong...to the shadow. We also take this chance to show our support with people who are now facing legal troubles, like I-L, dk, Zyklon.....Kevin and all the others who will face them in the futureÖ gH has also our support. Information in Portugal Portuguese media isn't aware of all this.... neither some admins who were hacked and nothing was reported....In Portugal people don't care about what happens...They aren't aware that there are people building an underground system. It's just that. On CNN, ZDNET, Wired etc.. they inform what's happening.... In Portugal the media just doesn't give a shit.... Maybe this is the best for us since this will prevent a media hype and PJ and other FEDS won't be after us so soon..but information isn't circulating as it should. People built a bad image of the "hacker". Portuguese media report "hackers" as being the ones who use trojans... Man....they arten't aware of the true meaning of the concept "hacker" They should think about it... Why are we doing this? We agree with some of the things that had been said by some groups. We are always hacking and for what? We hack and hack things whitch can be fixed in 2 minutes. In fact we could have done worse like destroying completely all servers. We can do it if we w ant but hackers are waiting for justice. If FBI doesnt stop we wont and we can start destroying. We think that FBI should explain what a fuck they are doing. For the moment we wont destroy the servers we hack but if it is necessary we can burn alot of servers. For example this gov server could be erased completly. Everyone should think about this, about whats happening. Don't make all this a media hype just inform in a simple manner....people need to know. People need to know why all this hacks. People need to know who FBI really is.» Categoria:f0rpaxe Categoria:hackers Categoria:hack Categoria:Grupos